The New Sinead
by Bibliophile1318
Summary: Entry for Cecelia S. Bradley's Unpopular Pairing Contest. Ian/Sinead implied Natalie/Ted


**A/N: this is a one-shot between my most HATED couple next to Amy and Hamilton/Kurt…Ian and Sinead. Oh the horror of it all! I almost asked myself why on earth I was writing this several times during the process of its making. Although I did get to squeeze a little Natalie/Ted. Anyway TRY to enjoy…..**

**Ian's POV**

"And this time get the _silver_ cups, not _gold,_ Ian!"

Ugh. Pocketing my phone, I wondered how in the awful world of torture Natalie brings; Ted EVER thinks he can put up with it for the rest of his life. Well, he is a genius you must give him that. Maybe he's invented some kind of concoction to make her manageable. Though, to _marry _the she-devil, oh how I pity him.

Natalie put me on the "easy" job of getting the food and dinning ware. Both specifically what she wants, of course. First she wanted white silk table clothes with golden dishes and cutlery. But that was what mu-Isabel had at her wedding. Natalie didn't want to be like her any more.

"_But she can't lose the bossiness or the incredible amount of shopping could she?" _I thought to myself. When we were given the 2 million dollars at the end of the clue hunt Natalie spent it in the course of a few weeks. I was forced to get a job! It took us forever to-No, it couldn't be….not here, in London.

Across the street, sitting at a table was a very petite girl about my age reading a book. She had long auburn hair. Her back was to me but, if she turned around, I know she would have jade green eyes.

"Hey you! Move it!"

Somebody pushed me from behind. I had been staring at Amy, without noticing.

Placing my usual smirk on my face, I walked across the street towards her table. I was jittery at the thought of seeing her again.

She was reading a book on Marie Curie while adding extra things in the margins and crossing out sentences.

"Hello love."

Amy turned around….Only the eyes that were supposed to be jade, were hazel.

Sinead Starling.

She laughed at my shocked expression.

"Expecting someone else Ian?" She said laughing.

Throughout all my humiliation and disappointment I noticed that I hadn't ever heard Sinead laugh before. It was a beautiful sound.

"Yes, though might I ask what you're doing here? I thought you were with Natalie discussing the bridesmaid dresses." I confronted her smoothly.

She stopped laughing abruptly.

"Someone can only spend so many of the 86,400 seconds that make up a day with your sister." She muttered darkly.

I chuckled, "You think I don't know that? How Ted thinks he'll ever be able to put up with her, I'll never know." I walked around and sat in the chair opposite of her. She stiffened up at the movement.

"Ted loves her." She sighed happily and smiled. "He loves the fact that he knows what she looks like, so he's able to picture her expressions and movements. He's happy that someone else cares about him besides Ned and me. She helps him with his blueprints without taking over the project like Ned and I would do." She laughed again.

I cocked my head to the side. "You seem to be doing a lot more of that lately."

She rested her head in her hand. "Doing what?"

"Laughing"

She shrugged. "Isn't that what weddings are supposed to do to you? Turn you all giddy and weightless."

I laughed.

"See? I told you so." She sat back, crossing her arms against her chest, grinning.

I suddenly saw her in a different light. Not the Sinead that was scarred during the clue hunt and never smiled, but the Sinead that danced around the room with Natalie when we were told of the engagement; the one that cares about her brothers and loves to laugh, like today.

Seeing her with her hair shinning in the sun, her hazel eyes bright and joyful made me see her for who she really was.

I put my hand on hers. She blushed but didn't move hers.

"Are you sure giving your brother to the daughter to a murderer is smart."

My question caught her of guard. She looked at me confused.

"Natalie is nothing like her. She tried to harm the Cahill siblings, along with you, but you both didn't know what you were doing. You've changed."

I nodded, not taking my eyes of hers. "Do you think your brothers would return the favor?"

She smiled, understanding.

"I'm sure they would understand."

I went to her side and helped her from the table, taking her hand.

"Good, then would you mind taking a walk with me?"

She squeezed my hand.

"I would love to."

I wouldn't mind getting to know this Sinead a little better.

**A/N: Well that wasn't **_**too**_** bad. Was it? Review please.**


End file.
